The Marauders: In the Beginning
by Phoenix Call
Summary: Four boys with vastly different pasts are destined to one day meet and become the best of friends.This story follows the life of the Marauders, especially Remus, through their pasts, before they came to Hogwarts. Rated T for violence in later chapters.
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I am not the wonderful J.K. Rowling herself, so I do not in any way own anything related to Harry Potter.

**A/N:** Hey guys, I'm new here and this is my first fanfic! It starts with Remus's past since he's the youngest when things start to get interesting for him, but don't worry, the rest are to come! Yes even Peter has a part, even though I'll try not to let how much I hate him show through my writing since he's still a good guy at the moment. Lily and Snape will show up too as well as all our favorite HP teachers! So please sit back, relax, and enjoy the story!

And _please_ review! That would mean so much to me. I don't mind constructive criticism (in fact I love it since I know what to look out for) but please no cursing and hate letters and all that.

Now, enough said, Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

~*TheUnwelcomeVisitor*~

The midmorning sun slanted through the treetops casting beams of bright light onto the forest floor. The fast-flowing river that snaked through the forest was painted a dazzling silver by the sunlight. Merry birds chirped in the trees' highest boughs, their calls mixing with the sweet laughter of two young boys. The boys were frolicking near the river, lost in their imaginations, not a care in the world.

"I'm gonna get you!" yelled the taller of the two. He was older by far than his companion sporting messy black hair and shining, clear blue eyes. He was tall and skinny with a smile plastered across his handsome face. The smaller of the two squealed in delight as his brother leapt over the boulder behind which he had been hiding, and took off down the river bank. His sandy brown hair fell into his clear blue eyes and was whipped away by the wind. His elder brother finally caught up and the two fell to the ground in a rolling, laughing heap.

After the two had disentangled themselves, the elder stretched out on the bank, watching the clouds above them drift lazily across the midmorning sky. He could hear the squeals of his younger brother as he played near the river. The boy smiled to himself. These were the days he loved.

"Don't get too close to the water!" the boy warned his younger brother. "If you fall in I won't save you again."

"I can swim!" said the smaller boy.

"Not well enough to fight the current," his brother shot back.

"But _Anthony_," The sandy-haired child whined as he plumped down on the grass next to the lounging boy.

Anthony smiled as an idea suddenly occurred to him. "Would you like to ride my broom?" The boy turned over to his younger brother's dejected face. The small boy's eyes brightened and he jumped up with a squeal and ran off through the trees. Anthony laughed and chased after his little brother. It wasn't long before the elder caught up and he came up behind his brother, grabbing him from behind, slinging the giggling five-year-old onto his back.

The two boys ran through the trees, laughing joyously, carefree as the breeze. The two quieted as they reached the back of their small house. The exterior was brown with wood siding. Three wooden steps led up to the back door. The house was not in the best shape, but the boys loved it all the same. Small and cozy, their home held so many fond memories.

The small boy slid off his brother's shoulders and the two walked quietly into the house, not wanting to disturb their parents. The screen door closed behind them with a small thud. The walls on the inside were all made of wood as well, none of them painted over. Two small hallways branched off from the door, one going to the left, and the other straight forward. The boys walked straight passing the door to their parents' room on the left and their own rooms on the right. They made to go into Anthony's room, but raised voices in the living room stopped them. The small boy looked up at his brother with a confused expression. Anthony put a finger to his lips and slunk down the hallway, towards the voices.

At the end of the hallway were four steps which led down to the bottom floor. One room comprised the foyer, living room, and dining area. The kitchen was off to the left. The door at the foot of the stairs was slightly ajar. The two brothers peered through the small crack between the door and the wall and saw a sight that would haunt their father for years to come.

Their father was standing in the living room arguing with another person whose back was turned to them.

"I already told you," their father was saying, "I don't _care_. I don't care! The Ministry will do as it sees fit, and there will be no allowances given to anyone especially monsters like you."

"I beg you're pardon," growled the stranger dangerously. His voice was low and menacing and caused the hairs on the brothers' necks to stand on end. Something about the stranger didn't sit well with either of them. "What did you call me?"

"You're a monster and a murderer," their father bit out. "You get what you get through threats and coercion. You take innocent lives and revel in their downfalls! Mark my words, people like you…you get what you deserve! You don't belong in society, not you, not any of your despicable kind! You deserve to be treated as you are! You're lower than the dirt on the bottom of my shoes. You have no place in the wizarding world. Now leave! In my house, you are not welcome…_monster_."

The stranger let out a shout and took a step toward their father, his wand raised high. The smaller boy let out a small gasp, closing his eyes. The stranger whipped around to face the door, as if he had heard the infinitesimal noise. His eyes landed on the slightly open door, a smile curling on his crude face, causing Anthony to go stone cold with fear. The stranger was tall and muscular. Gray, matted, and filthy hair spilled over his shoulders and into his face. Gray hair covered his chest and neck and his blue eyes gleamed frighteningly…dangerously. His robes were black and extremely worn. There was something about him that didn't look quite human. The stranger smiled to reveal pointed yellow teeth.

He made his way to the door. As if a spell had been broken, Anthony leaped up, dragging his small brother behind him. The younger boy gasped and opened his eyes, scrambling after his brother. His foot got caught on one of the steps and he let go of his elder brother's grasp, falling hard on the third step, sharp pain shooting through his knee. Just then, the door burst open and the stranger was completely revealed. The small boy turned around, terrified by the sight. The grotesque smile on the stranger's face caused the small boy to blanch in fear. He was frozen for a moment, before he quickly and ungracefully sprinted up the stairs, and down the hall, out of sight.

What happened next, neither of the boys knew, as the crouched down, panting in the small hallway left of the back door. A few moments later they heard the front door slam with so much force, it shook the whole house. The two boys waited in silence, not sure whether or not it was safe to come out. They heard footsteps in the hallway and froze.

"Anthony! Remus!" came a familiar voice. The two sighed. It was only their father.

"Here, father," said Anthony, standing up, and helping Remus to his feet.

John Lupin appeared around the corner. He was tall and thin, like his eldest son, with whom he shared a stark resemblance. His eyes were hazel and his hair light brown, much like Remus's, and streaked with gray. At the moment he seemed old and worn. "Who was that?" asked Remus. After the initial shock of seeing the frightening stranger, his usual curiosity took over.

"No one of importance," said John Lupin, smiling down at his youngest son. Remus didn't look as if he believed his father, but Lupin pushed that thought away.

"Could I interest either of the two of you with some lunch?" he asked, obviously keen to change the subject. All thoughts of the previous encounter were swept from the five-year-old's mind as he shouted enthusiastically and tore down the hall towards the kitchen. Lupin chuckled at his youngest son's energy and childhood innocence. He turned to make his way down the hall, but Anthony, being fifteen and nowhere near as young and easily manipulated as his brother, caught his father's arm, stopping the man from leaving.

"Who was that?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I said, no one of importance," Lupin bit out. The stranger's parting threats were still ringing in his ears.

"Father-" began Anthony.

"That's _enough,_" snapped the elder man. He wouldn't take any insubordination from his own son, especially Anthony who was nearing adulthood.

Anthony sighed and let go of his father's arm. It was clear from Lupin's tone that the matter was closed and he didn't want to push his luck. Anthony watched his father disappear down the hall, his feet pounding loudly on the wooden floor. The boy knew there was more to this than his father was telling him, but, trusting his father's judgment, he let the matter rest…for now.

* * *

><p>The sun had set outside the small house in the forest. Talk and laughter spilled from the lighted windows of the house. The four Lupins sat at their small dining table. John Lupin and his wife sat across from each other with one son on either side. The happy, wizarding family enjoyed a candle-lit dinner which comprised of a whole chicken (though a rather small one), green beans, carrots, rice, and gravy. A cool summer breeze blew through the open window, dispelling the usual scent of burning wax and replacing it with the sweet smells of the forest.<p>

John and his wife laughed as their eldest son finished retelling a story about a prank he and his fellow classmates had pulled in school. The family were thoroughly enjoying themselves.

"I hope you didn't pull this prank on a Gryffindor," his father said in mock seriousness.

Anthony chuckled. "No, it was a Ravenclaw." The two chuckled slightly as Mrs. Lupin raised an eyebrow. "A Ravenclaw?" she asked, in her you-are-in-so-much-trouble-young-man voice.

"Come, come, Mary," said Lupin, his smile a little too large for his wife's liking. "It was all in good fun. I trust the Ravenclaw wasn't _seriously_ harmed." He said this as almost a question.

"No, he wasn't, father," Anthony smiled.

"So, tell me, son, how's Slytherine's Quidditch team doing?" He leaned back and looked fondly at his eldest.

"We beat Hufflepuff in the Cup."

"That's great to hear!" said Mrs. Lupin proudly. As long as it wasn't Ravenclaw or Gryffindor that they had bested, neither Anthony's parents would be upset. He chuckled to himself. He found it amusing how house pride still continued far into adulthood, his parents having graduated many years ago.

"A must say though," continued Anthony, "Gryffindor's team last year was definatelly not the best they've ever put out."

"Now, now, Anthony," said Lupin seriously, "no need to start bashing other houses. I may begin to worry that you're being sucked into the ol' Gryffindor/Slytherine rivalry."

Anthony let out a hearty laugh. "It's a bit too late for that father."

"You can't blame a body for trying," Lupin murmured into his forkful of rice.

The eldest three at the table chuckled. "So," continued Lupin after a short silence, his voice cheery and businesslike, "how's our favorite Slytherine beater holding up on the pitch?"

"Very well, thank you," laughed Anthony. "Not meaning to brag, but the team voted me MVP of the year."

"As a fifth year?" Lupin asked, obviously impressed.

"Yes, sir," said Anthony proudly. He really did have a soft spot for talking about his accomplishments though he would never admit this outright. It was a trait he shared with his father, much to Mrs. Lupin's chagrin.

"That's great, hon," said Mrs. Lupin, smiling. Though middle-aged, Mary was still strikingly beautiful. Her long, wavy black hair was the same color as her eldest son's, and both her children had inherited her clear, shining blue eyes. Mrs. Lupin, never having been too fond of Quidditch and more into her studies (she had been a Ravenclaw after all) tried to steer the conversation away from her husband's and eldest son's favorite sport. She had had a hard enough time when she and John had been in school steering the year older Gyffindor seeker away from his favorite topic of conversation. Lupin had been quite the Quidditch star in his day, and hadn't been too reserved about it either. That had been one personality trait Mary had worked hard and long to help her husband loose.

"Remus, stop playing with your food," Mary scolded her youngest. Remus put down his fork, murmuring his apologies, though smiling as he did so. The small boy was swinging his legs under the table and fidgeting in his seat. The family would often joke that he had the attention span of a squirrel. Mary smiled fondly at her young son. She loved her children so very much. She wasn't sure what she'd do if something happened to one of them. She shuddered as she remembered the time when Remus had been only three and Anthony twelve. Anthony had dared his younger brother to drink something that neither of them knew was an extremely deadly poison. Mary, being a retired and gifted healer, had been able to save her young son's life just in time…but only just. He had already passed into the last stage of the poison's cycle, the one considered the point of no return. It was more than a miracle that he had survived.

John Lupin gazed at his wife worriedly, having seen her shudder. "Are you alright, honey?" He asked quietly, moving around the table to where his wife sat.

"I-it's allright. Just a bit cold," she lied, rubbing her bare arms.

"Well, that's a problem easily solved." Lupin took out his wand and waved it, the windows closing and locking themselves, shutting out the night sounds. The room immediately filled with warmth. Mary smiled. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Well, I'm done," said Anthony, making to get up from the table.

"Have you have your vegetables?" she said in her no-nonsense voice.

"Yes mother," he sighed, mentally rolling his eyes.

"All right, then. You may be excused."

"Thanks, mum," the teenager beamed, carrying his empty plate into the kitchen.

"Now you," Said Mrs. Lupin, turning to Remus, "have barely touched your dinner." She looked accusingly down at his slightly gnawed chicken leg, and full pile of rice and veggetables which he had pushed into various shapes and patterns.

"I'm not hungry," murmured Remus. Mary furrowed her brow in concern. Remus was too young to be losing his appetite. It wouldn't have concerned her too much if this were the only time, but…

"You haven't eaten your dinner for three nights in a row," Lupin said, obvious concern in his voice.

"I haven't been hungry," Remus shrugged as if it were the simplest thing in the world. He had gone back to toying at his rice with his fork, swinging his legs under the table.

Mary sighed. "Honey," she said quietly, gently touching his arm. The boy looked into his mother's concerned eyes. "You need to eat. You're still young. You need your nutrition."

Remus looked away. He didn't want his mother to worry, but the thought of eating made his stomach turn. This had been happening more and more often. What was wrong with him?

Since it was obvious that the boy wouldn't be eating anything else, Lupin sighed. "You may be excused," he said somewhat reluctantly.

"Thank you!" said Remus brightly, eager to leave this encounter behind. The boy hurried into the kitchen, carrying his nearly-full plate.

"Wrap your food and put it in the ice box!" Mary yelled after her son. She didn't like to waste food if she could help it.

"Yes, mum!" Came the boy's small voice from the kitchen.

Mary sighed and looked at her husband seeing the same concerned expression mirrored in his eyes. After a long while, Lupin spoke up.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"Mm?"

"Not in here," he whispered, jerking his head towards the kitchen. Mary nodded her head in understanding, picking up on the serious, tense expression her husband bore. Mary set Anthony in charge of cleaning up after dinner and the two adults made their way up to their room, closing and locking the door behind them.

Anthony saw this and he furrowed his brow, unconsciously mimicking his mother. He had no doubts that his father would be telling her about what had occurred only that morning. He sighed and carried out his duties, deciding it wasn't worth risking his neck by listening in, even though he was extremely curious as to know what had truly gone on. Little did any of them know that this encounter would change their lives…forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll try to update as soon as possible. In the meantime, pleas R&R!

Toodles!

Phoenix Call


	2. The Land of Aernor

**Disclaimer:** Even polyjuice potion wouldn't make me JK Rowling, so I, unfortunately, will never own Harry Potter. :(

**A/N:** Sorry for taking so long to update. Finals have been driving me insane! But they're over now, and I'll be able to get a move on on the story. Thanks for all who have read and my two new subscribers! :) Please someone leave a review. I'd really appreciate some feedback. Thanks :)

Now, to the story!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

~*The Land of Aernor*~

Remus Lupin sat on his small bed, the moonlight slanting through his window, illuminating the book on his lap. His room was rather small consisting of a small bed to the right of the door, which touched three walls, a desk to the left of the bed which was right up against the head of the bed and right under the only window in the room, a small bookcase which took up the rest of the small wall and most of the left-most wall, and a small chest of drawers. A worn, frayed, red rug covered most of the wooden floor. Pictures of family, places they visited, and a couple Quidditch posters hung on the walls.

Remus stared at the words on the yellowed pages of the large, leather-bound book in his lap. He sat on the bed with his back to the wall and his small legs crossed. Remus could read very well for his age. He loved to read. Books held so many stories, secrets, and information that were just waiting to be discovered. Remus loved to learn, and books taught him a lot. When he was reading, Remus found himself transported to different worlds and different times. He could be whoever and whatever he wished. Books were the keys into strange and wonderful worlds, the gateway to imagination. He could lose himself in a book and not have to worry about all that was going on around him. Yes, Remus loved to read.

However, tonight was different. He had crawled onto his bed, his favorite book in his hands, and had tried to read, to clear his mind, to think of something other than the thoughts that were plagueing him, but, for the first time in his life, Remus found he could not escape into the story, could not read and understand the words that were painting an imaginary world. Try as he might, his thoughts wouldn't leave him.

A strange feeling of foreboding had settled on the small boy's heart, causing an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. He did not know why, but he had the strangest feeling as if something terrible would soon happen. He had seen dark shadows in the corner of his mind when he went out into the forest with his brother. He constantly felt as if there were a pair of eyes watching his every move. A sense of insecurity kept the boy inside the house. His father was too busy to notice these changes, being at work most of the time and his mother seemed troubled with her own thoughts, but Anthony noticed. He did not like the changes he was seeing in his younger brother.

Remus seemed haunted…frightened…as if he felt something would jump out at him at any minute. The entire family had noticed that Remus was eating less and less. He didn't have breakfast and barely touched his lunch and dinner. When they tried to force him to eat it, he would begin to retch uncontrollably. Remus did not tell his family, but he also suffered from strange nightmares, nightmares that would cause him to wake up suddenly in the middle of the night bathed in cold sweat and gasping for air. He could never remember what the nightmares where about, but the emotions they left him were enough to scare him even more.

Remus heard the door to his room open and close. In one stride, his brother crossed over to the bed and sat down lightly next to the smaller boy. Remus scooted closer to him and rested his small head on his brother's shoulder. Anthony pulled the smaller boy closer, stroking his sandy brown hair with one hand. He found it almost frightening how small, fragile, and scared his once energetic, carefree brother had become. His grip tightened on the younger boy.

"Anthony?" asked Remus weakly. Anthony's heart contracted at the sound. He felt he was losing his little brother.

"Yes?" asked Anthony quietly.

"Will you read to me?" Remus sat up and handed his brother the book he had been holding.

"But of course," said Anthony smiling. He chuckled as he realized the book his brother had selected. "You do love this book, don't you?"

Remus nodded, smiling; the first genuine smile Anthony had seen him give in almost a week. The sight lightened the other's heart.

"How many times have I read this to you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Remus shrugged and waited expectantly for his brother to start, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his back against the headboard. Anthony chuckled again. "The Land of Aernor," Anthony began. "There once lived two children, a brother and a sister, who enjoyed playing by the old oak tree near the Keriki River outside Old Town. On days when the sun was bright and warm, the two could be seen frolicking by the river, laughing merrily, carefree as the breeze. Their house was set on Garper Hill and smoke could often be seen rising from the chimney as their cheerful mother prepared the evening meal. The mouthwatering scent of roasted chicken and steamed asparagus pouring from the cottage drove the two children back to the hill at dusk. Their father would be there waiting for them, having returned from his daily hunt in the mountains surrounding the small valley. The four would sit down together and enjoy their meal talking and laughing merrily, enjoying eachother's company. There was never a happier family in the Magical Land of Aernor…"

Remus let the smooth, calming voice of his brother fill his thoughts, the familiar words forming beautiful pictures in his mind. He closed his eyes and let his brother's voice become his thoughts, let the thoughts take shape, and watched as the story of the two siblings, Ilecia and Daemon, played out before his eyes. The story was a tragic one, though the end brought hope and joy. It spoke of the two siblings who lived in a seemingly unbreakable paradise far from the rest of the land, not a care in the world. One fateful night, the two children were snatched from their beds by men robed in black and their house was burnt to the ground, their parents still inside. The two were taken across the mountains without rest and barely any food. The two devised a clever plan and managed to escape their captors, however, they found themselves in a strange forest they knew nothing about.

The story went on to speak of their many wanderings in the forest as they attempted to return to Old Town, and all the people and creatures they met along the way. Near the end of the story, a werewolf attacked the two. They managed to escape, but Daemon had been bitten while attempting to shield his sister. At the next full moon, he transformed and was unable to stop himself killing Ilecia. Absolutely heartbroken and frightened of himself, Daeomon wandered aimlessly around the mountains. Months later, he found himself at the brink of the valley he used to call home. There he saw the old oak and the remains of his old home on Garper Hill. On the opposite bank, however, he saw his sister Ilecia, who was smiling and waving to him. Daemon dove down the waterfall and swam down the river until he reached the other bank where his sister was waiting. The land seemed much warmer and brighter and Keriki River was a brilliant display of clear, rainbow water. The Phoenix's Call could be heard in the distance And he could see their parents waving to him, for this was the true Land of Aernor, where those we loved and lost, we meet again, and all is well.

Anthony looked down at his brother. Somewhere in the account of the Bandits' trek through the mountains with the captured children, Remus had fallen asleep…smiling. The elder smiled and carefully lay the boy down on the bed and tucked him in. He placed the old, leather-bound book on the boy's desk before moving over and kissing his younger brother on the forehead.

"Good night," he whispered. Anthony tiptoed out of the room and closing the door lightly behind him. In the distance, the beautiful sound of an unknown bird singing in the night reached the ears of the sleeping child. Remus's smile widened as if he could hear the sweet sound, and for the first time in many days, the boy dreamed of Ilecia and Daemon meeting again on the far bank of a clear, rainbow stream…The Land of Aernor. All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Well, what do you think? Was it good? Please review!

Cheers,

Phoenix Call


End file.
